


Everybody Talks

by salym_reads



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salym_reads/pseuds/salym_reads
Summary: They've been friends for forever. When they start dating, however, there may be some issues.Inspired by many many songs (the titles of chapters).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Original Non-Binary Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 1





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the character list. It's mostly here to help with pronouns lol.

**Eira Francis**

(she/her, girl)

Soft/Pastel Grunge Aesthetic. 

**Salem West**

(they/them, femme enby)

Indie Colorful Vintage Aesthetic.

**Bee Madden**

(he/they, enby)

Adventurecore Aesthetic.

**Arrow Hart**

(it/its, enby)

Art Hoe Aesthetic.

**Moss Undergrove**

(she/they, demigirl)

Grunge Aesthetic.

**Nicole Flowers**

(she/her, girl)

E-Girl Aesthetic.

**Page Knight**

(she/her, girl)

Minimalistic Aesthetic.


End file.
